


One For The Road

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [578]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can you write a john daddykink fic. Where he meets like a young waitress on the road and they have sex





	One For The Road

John saw the looks that the waitress was giving him, and he chuckled softly, seeing that she was coming back to refill his drink.

His eyes flicked to her name tag, before he stared her in the eyes.

“Doin’ a pretty good job at makin’ sure I’m satisfied, Jenny.” John said.

“That’s my job, isn’t it?” Jenny asked, a small smile on her face.

“True.” John said. “Listen, I’ve been noticing the glances you’ve been passing my way.”

Jenny flushed, eyes going wide, and the smile leaving her face.

“Name’s John, Jenny. When do you get off of work?” John asked.

“I-umm-I don’t get off for a while-but um, I have a lunch break happening after I’m done waiting on you.” Jenny said, flushing harder.

“Good. Meet me up outside when you’re done.” John said.

“Yes, sir.” Jenny breathed out, refilling John’s drink and leaving.

John grinned, laughing to himself as he finished up his lunch.

_

He met up with the younger waitress and lead her to his car.

“I want you to know that I’m only passing through town, I can’t stay unfortunately.” John said.

“I figured. I saw your plates when you came in.” Jenny said. “It’s OK.”

John smiled, pulling Jenny close, before helping her in the car, and he drove away from the diner, and over to the motel close by.

John led her into his room, glad he put away all of the resources he was using for the hunt he’d just finished up.

He pulled her onto the bed, having Jenny straddle his waist, and John pulled her against his body, kissing her neck.

“Oh fuck.” Jenny groaned, as John rolled his hips, hands sliding down to her waist and slipping under her clothing, gripping the flesh there. “John…fuck. Don’t stop.”

“No intention to.” John murmured softly, nipping along her neck.

John started stripping Jenny, hands running across her soft flesh as it was revealed, until she was naked over John, who was still fully clothed.

John’s lips trailed down to Jenny’s breast, and he sucked on her nipple, before he bit down lightly and pulled with his teeth.

“Daddy!” Jenny cried before she froze, looking down at John, flushing again.

John pulled away slowly, watching Jenny breath, and he smiled. “What did you call me?”

“I-I-I…‘daddy’?” Jenny whimpered out, flushing harder.

“I like it.” John said, before he started stripping himself down. “Don’t stop, baby girl.”

“Oh Jesus fuck….” Jenny moaned softly, hips rocking in time with John.

John smiled, grabbing a condom, and rolling it on, before he started to roll his hips again, rubbing circles on Jenny’s clit.

“Daddy, fuck, Daddy!”

John groaned, seeing just how slick that Jenny was.

“Think I can make you come just like this before I actually fuck you?” John grunted out, watching Jenny with blown eyes, and she whimpered. 

“Fuck….Daddy…” She moaned out.

“Baby girl gonna come for Daddy?”

“Yes! Fuck! Daddy!” Jenny cried out, coming.

John grinned, stilling and he lined himself up with Jenny’s pussy, before he sank in, making Jenny moan.

John started thrusting, a hand on Jenny’s hip, and the other rubbing her clit again as he fucked her.

“Daddy, fuck, so good, Daddy.” Jenny moaned, leaning down and kissing John. She moaned against John’s mouth, eyes fluttering shut.

“Fuck, baby.” John groaned. “Feel so good around my cock. So fucking wet.”

“Daddy, oh god, Daddy. Fuck…don’t stop.” Jenny panted.

“Baby, we have your whole lunch break. I’m not planning on stopping any time soon.” John grinned.


End file.
